The delivery of mail on rural routes has often been a burdensome chore since the mail boxes may not always be conveniently placed to the road side, or alternatively the post which supports the mail box interfers with the postal vehicle's closely addressing the mail box. Moreover, when a post box is suitably placed so that it can be manipulated by the postman, the support structure associated with the mail box will not provide sufficient support so that opening the hinged door of the mail box will provide a torsion or distortion and a spring like effect further making the mail delivery chore nettlesome.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware in so far as it appears germane to the subject invention:
U.S. Pat. no. 1,281,062, Norvell PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,821, Cook PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,465, Barrsgard PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,626, Daigle PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,180, Hodge.
Of these patents, Barrsgard appears to share the greatest coincidental structural similarity with the instant application since he discloses a swingable mail box mounted for pivotal movement on an upstanding post. Although a strap is provided for engagement of the mail box at one end various other components of the Barrsgard structure depart substantially from the instant invention, requiring far more components, a inordinately larger amount of time for installation, and a concomitant disadvantage in the reliability of the device.
The Daigle patent relates to a mail box support incorporating a pivoting and blocking mechanism and a door actuating mechanism both arranged into an integrated actuating assembly operated by a single handle.
The Norvell patent relates to a mail box support utilizing the straps or clamp members 8 of U-shaped configuration but such clamping members are utilized in conjunction with an angular brace 3 consisting of a horizontal leg 4 and a diagonal leg 5 mounted on an upper end of a post 1 for engagement with the clamping members 8.
The patent to Cook relates to a mail box supported in a conventional manner on a post 11 having a mechanism by means of which the box may be opened and closed through contact with a portion of the mail carrier's vehicle.
The Hodge patent discloses a mounting bracket for a newspaper delivery box which is mounted on a post 11, the mounting bracket comprising an elongated rectangular base 15 having a downwardly extending leg 24 and an arm 27 by means of which the box is mounted on a support structure 11.
None of these references teach singly nor renders obvious in combination the instant application which provides a rural mail box having a bracket which requires no wooden parts as is commonly found in devices on the market, in which the bracket is suitably fashioned to be used on a wood post, round or square or on a pipe as the support post, or in which the box can be surface mounted to a flat wall using lag screws. Not utilizing or requiring wood which deteriorates in the environment is one of the great advantages in the instant application.